Who Needs Love?
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Gajeel is stuck taking Levy out for the day. He thinks he doesn't believe in love, but can't shake this feeling when Levy is around him. He battles his mind and heart to try to figure it out. A storm brews in the sky and threatens Gajeel and Levy's date. Will he figure out that he really loves her before it's too late? Rated M for smut 3rd chpt.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a short story about GaLe. Trying to take a little break from writing my other story Last Goodbye. I hope you all enjoy, I know Valentines has already passed, but while I was at work, I had this idea pop into my head to write. :) **

**Rated T for now… I don't know where this is gonna go in the next chapter so we shall see :3**

* * *

Gajeel looked around the guild hall with a disgusted look over his face. Everyone around him seemed to be all over this holiday, Valentine's Day. He never really understood what the big deal was with this day. He continued to glance around while he gripped his mug that was filled half way now, with a couple iron bolts mixed in with the amber colored liquid. He let out a scoff and rolled his eyes as they landed on the two married couple. The long green haired woman and that puppy dog of a man with her. They were practically all over each other, giving each other gifts and talking about their plans for the evening. It made Gajeel shudder as he overheard their private conversation.

"It's just another day to me… I don't see what the big deal is about this stupid day. Honestly seeing people all lovey dovey makes me sick…" He groaned as he took a long drink from his mug, finishing off the cool beverage and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He set the mug down on the table as his eyes darted over to the bar. The blonde and Salamander were arguing again. Gajeel often thought the two were secretly together, even though Salamander was too dense to realize anything and the blonde would quickly deny anything. His crimson eyes moved over slightly to see the Ice mage talking to Juvia. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Juvia seemed perfectly fine with it. Gajeel couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that the Rain woman was in love with him. What did she honestly see in him to make her act all… well… weird. She once mentioned to him that she would do anything for this Gray guy. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she would stay by his side.

He would often think over the word Juvia used constantly while talking about Gray. Love. What was love? Honestly, did a thing such as this ever truly exist? Even for a brute like him? He shook his head and slammed his fist onto the table, causing his mug to lift up and fall over onto the table. '_Damn it all…. I hate this day… it's so dumb. All of these guys are fools. There's no such thing as love…. It doesn't exist._' His thoughts paused for a moment as his eyes closed softly. Gajeel rose from his seat, clenching his fists. _'… at least not for me._'

He walked past the table and was headed straight for the door. His eyes were still closed as his heavy boots hit the ground as he walked. He was trying to tone out all of the busy bodies, talking, laughing, fighting. This guild was fun, but man was it loud. Gajeel's nose picked up on a familiar scent just as he stepped outside of the guild. Just as his red eyes opened, he ran right into the tiny script mage, who was pushed back slightly. Of course she had her nose in a book so she didn't even see Gajeel walking out. She blushed slightly as she looked up into the Iron dragons' piercing eyes.

"Gajeel! I'm sorry. I didn't even see you there!" She said with a light laugh. She held up her book to him and smiled. "I just got a new book today and I just couldn't wait to read it! You should join me sometime. I have a few books I think you'd be interested in reading and—"

"Will you just watch where you're going next time? Geez Shrimp. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble if you don't watch where you're walkin'." Gajeel's crimson eyes met Levy's hazel ones as his cheeks began to flush. He quickly turned them away from hers as he started walking past her.

Levy turned her body to watch him leave the guild only to gasp suddenly and call out to Gajeel. "Oh hey! Gajeel! If you're going home, can you tell Lily I'll meet him at the town square in an hour?"

Gajeel said nothing as he walked, but raised an arm and waved back at her. Levy smiled as she held her book closer to her chest, letting out a soft sigh as she watched the dragon slayer walking away. A voice from behind her made her jump right out her skin as it spoke.

"So why are you meeting Lily today?" The sweet sounding voice said. Levy could tell it was Mira behind her as she felt the slight chill running up her spine from the bar maiden. Levy turned quickly and saw that infamous smile across Mira's face. Her big eyes were closed happily as she was carrying a brown paper bag full of groceries for the guild.

"M-Mira! I uh… well…" Levy looked down at her feet as she blushed slightly. "Everyone got asked out yesterday for Valentine's Day, and Lily offered to take me out since Jet and Droy were fighting over me again. So we decided to meet up in the town square and have a fun time today." She responded with a smile. Mira smiled back at Levy.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun. Just make sure you're back before this afternoon. I heard there's supposed to be a really nasty thunderstorm. But I'm sure you'll be ok, they said it was a very slim chance."

Levy held her book tighter in her arms. "I hope you're right Mira…. "

"Well, these groceries aren't gonna put themselves away! Have fun today Levy."

Levy smiled and let Mira enter the guild first, after the white haired maiden was behind the bar, Levy sought out Lucy. She made her way over to her best friend and tugged on her sleeve lightly. "Lu… I need a favor from you." She whispered.

Lucy stepped down from the bar stool and walked over to an empty table with Levy. "What's up Levy?"

Levy blushed slightly once more as she set her new book down on the table. "I kinda… need your help. I don't know what to wear for my date today."

Lucy gasped excitedly and took hold of Levy's hands. "You have a date!? With who?! Is it Jet or Droy?! Ugh god Levy… you could do better than that…."

Levy shook her head and waved her hands out in front of her. "Lucy, no, it's not that kind of date. I mean, I want to look good, but Lily is taking me out. I just want to wear something different."

Lucy took hold of Levy's wrist and began pulling the petite girl towards her apartment. "I'm sure my spirits and I can do something for ya Levy!"

Levy smiled as she let her friend lead the way.

* * *

Gajeel stepped through the door to his apartment, kicking off his boots as he closed the door behind him. "Oi! Lily… Levy said to meet her in the square in an hour." He started to take his shirt off as he made his way back to his room. "Lily! Hey are you listening to me?!" Gajeel stepped into his room and saw Lily under the covers with a wet cloth over his head. The small black cat let out a cough and looked up to Gajeel with weak eyes and a shaky voice.

"Hey Gajeel…."

Gajeel raised a studded brow as he walked over to the bedside, holding his shirt in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Pantherlily coughed into his paw and looked back up to Gajeel. "I fell down with a cold…I was supposed to take Levy out on a date today. Could you do it for me Gajeel?"

Gajeel's chest started to beat slightly faster at the thought of taking Levy out for the day. He growled as he threw his shirt against the wall. "What the hell do I look like?! Her chauffeur?! Get someone else to do it, or call it off! I ain't takin' her out on a date like the rest of these idiots around the guild." Gajeel's eyes met Lily's which were wide and weak, almost like they were pleading with him. He ran his hand behind his neck, rubbing it with his rough hand. He groaned as his hand came over his face. He pointed at Lily as he headed out of the room to the bathroom. "You owe me big time! And I'm not dressing up!"

* * *

Gajeel sat on a bench in the town square with his arms crossed over his chest and his studded brows crossed. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark forest green cargo pants along with his red scarf wrapped round his head. He glared at every eye that fell on him. He growled as he looked at the giant clock in the center of the square. "She's late…. Ugh this is stupid. Why the hell am I doing this?!" He gripped his black mane as he groaned. A scent filled his nose again. That scent that made his stomach flip and his mind wander for some reason. He looked around the square, searching through the crowd, eager to find the tiny mage. His heart began to pound in his chest as his excitement to see her grew. He enjoyed his time around Levy. She was quiet. Not like the rest of the guild who have to practically yell at each other each time they meet. She would usually keep to herself or mumble as she read books and worked on her enchantments. And just for today, she was all his.

Gajeel stopped looking around for a moment, going over his thoughts. _'What the hell am I thinking?! I didn't even want to go on this stupid date with her to begin with! Now look at me…god she drives me crazy with that scent!' _He made a fist with his hand as he brought it close to his chest. '_I swear Lily owes me big time.'_

"Hey, Gajeel!"

Gajeel looked up to see the tiny mage waving and running over in his direction. A blush came over his cheeks as he saw what she was wearing. She had her hair done up in a pony tail, with her bangs let loose around her face. Her blue hair was curled slightly in the back and bounced slightly as she ran over to him. She was wearing a dark green tank top along with a white skirt that went down to her ankles. Gajeel could feel himself gulp hard as his eyes stayed on her, wide and quite surprised by how cute she looked at that moment. Levy smiled as she reached Gajeel, holding onto a small purse and gift bag. She looked past him, slightly confused.

"Where's Lily? You did tell him to meet me here right?"

Gajeel shook his head, trying to get the cute little mage out of his mind, and the blush off his face before he spoke. He put a hand behind his neck and looked away from her. "Yeah well… he's sick and asked me to cover for him…. If you don't want to, I'll understand… not like I care."

Levy smiled and turned her head slightly. "I'd love to go out with you today."

Gajeel's head snapped back at her, his face red and his eyes wide. "Y-you would?"

Levy nodded her head and quickly grabbed Gajeel's arm, pulling him along with her. Gajeel could hear the giggle escape her mouth as she pulled him across the square. His eyes stayed on her the whole time she led him, unable to move those crimson eyes away from that tiny mage.

'_Maybe… this won't be that bad after all….'_

* * *

Pantherlily made his way into the Fairy Tail guild with a wide smile on his face. He walked over to the table where Happy and Carla sat. Happy was enjoying one of his favorite fish while Carla was speaking to him. When the two exceeds noticed Lily come to their table, both looked at him confused.

"Lily, I thought you were going on a date with Levy today? We saw her an hour ago when Gajeel left." Carla asked with her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, why are you not with Levy?" Happy asked as he stuffed the fish into his mouth.

Pantherlily smiled once more and put his hands on his hips. "I thought Levy could enjoy someone else's company today. I had Gajeel meet her."

Carla's arms fell to her side, her eyes widen. "What?! But how did you get that big oaf to go meet with her today?!"

The black cat closed his eyes as he smirked, holding a paw off to the side. "I told him I was too sick to go, and then I told him I already picked out his outfit. I mentioned that I promised to show Levy a good time today since she was alone. It helped I threw in the sad eyes as well." He looked to the other cats beside him and smiled. "Trust me, they both could use the push."

Happy closed his eyes happily. "They're in loooove!"

Pantherlily let out a laugh as Carla shook her head. "Honestly, you two are unbelievable sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yay so second and last chapter of this short story between Gajeel and Levy.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and please be sure to check out my other Fairy Tail stories ^.^ and if you are really into other GaLe stories, please check out my friend wisdomk6906's story Iron Gray!**

* * *

Gajeel let Levy take him all around the tiny shops in town. He would make himself look like he really didn't care about this date, but in truth, he really wanted it to last. Everything she looked at, she would hold up and present it to Gajeel. He would take a glance and shrug his shoulders. No matter how many times he would dismiss whatever it was she was holding, she would still have a smile on her face. He didn't really understand why she wanted to be with him. His thoughts went on as they walked down the stone road. He placed his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes down as he thought.

'_I should just end this stupid date now…. She has on a smile but I don't think she's havin' that much fun with me. Man I need something to eat too… I should just tell her I'm gonna head out…_' Gajeel raised his gaze up and began to speak. "Hey, half-pint… I think I'm just gonna head out—"

Levy spun around quickly and held up a small stuffed toy to him. He blushed immediately as his eyes widened. "Gajeel look! It's a mini you! It's so cute! And look! They have one of Lily too! And the rest of the dragon slayers and their cats. Aww, they're all so cute!"

"What the hell!? Why are there toys of me and Lily?!" Gajeel said angrily with a clenched fist.

Max turned around from helping out another customer with a wide smile on his face. "Oh Levy, I see that you have found our new product! Yes, here we have the dragon slayers thus far along with their cats! We expect to get more plushies in soon of the other guild members, but these guys seem to be popular."

Levy turned to Max and held out the mini Gajeel toy, picking up Lily's plush as well. "I'll take these two please Max." She giggled as she looked up to Gajeel. He was clearly angry that they had plushies of him. Levy's smile faded slightly as she spoke. "Is something wrong Gajeel?"

"You're damn right something's wrong!" He pointed a finger towards the toys on the booth. "Why the hell are they making a profit off of me and the rest of the guild members!?"

Levy took the bag from Max and handed him some money before turning to Gajeel holding the bag close. "Well I mean, we do need some extra money for the guild to be rebuilt… I honestly don't see the problem in it…"

"That's because you along with all these other chums get sucked into their crap." Gajeel said as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his eyes away from her as they began to walk. Levy sighed lightly at his comment and the next few he spouted out of his mouth. She shook him off as she looked up to the sky. Chills ran up her body as she saw the gray clouds rolling in from the distance.

"I really hope that's not the storm Mira was talking about… I really don't like thunder…"

Gajeel stopped talking for a second and looked at her again. "Did you say something Shrimp?"

Levy jumped slightly and looked back at him. "Nope! Nothing." She laughed nervously at him. Gajeel scoffed and rolled his crimson eyes.

"Let's just get something to eat, I'm freaken starving."

"Ok! Yeah me too, I'm pretty hungry myself."

* * *

An hour went by and the two wizards exited the restaurant with full bellies. The sky had become even darker over the past hour and Levy was clearly starting to get worried. She was too distracted to notice that Gajeel had left her side after they left the restaurant. "Say, Gajeel, why don't we end the date here? It looks like it's gonna storm pretty bad…." She looked over at her side and noticed he was gone. "Gajeel?" Her eyes scanned the crowd until she saw Gajeel in the distance. He was talking with someone, and looked like it wasn't a friendly conversation. Levy ran over and stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who it was in front of the dragon slayer.

Gajeel grinned evilly and held out his hands to his sides. "Come on, you mean to tell me you don't want a rematch to see who the stronger dragon slayer is in the guild?!"

Laxus was standing on the opposite side of Gajeel and just stared into Gajeel's piercing red eyes. They were hungry for a fight with him, but Laxus wanted nothing to do with him. He let out a sigh and turned his back to the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel growled and clenched a fist. Levy noticed his arms starting to form into iron rods. She gasped and ran closer to Gajeel, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him back. Gajeel's hands went back to normal as he looked over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He growled back at her.

Levy let him go and as he turned around, she pointed a small finger at him. "What are _you _doing?!"

Gajeel pointed back towards Laxus and began to raise his voice. "I wanted a rematch with that coward! I've been itching for a fight for a long time now. And thanks to you, he's gettin' away from me!"

Levy put her hands on her hips and stood on her tippy toes. "You're supposed to be on a date with me, in case you just happened to forget that!"

Gajeel quickly pointed a thumb at his chest and yelled loudly at the tiny script mage. "I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME ON THIS STUPID DATE!"

Everyone around the two stopped in their tracks and stared right at the two who were fighting. Levy's eyes began to water and grow angry with Gajeel. His studded brows were crossed up until the last words he spoke. When Levy hung her head, he could hear her starting to cry, and his face softened slightly. Letting out a sigh, he raised a hand to place on her shoulder. "Shrimp, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

Levy's head sprang up, tears escaping her eyes. Her small hand came up and made contact with the side of his face, leaving a red imprint on his cheek. She shut her eyes quickly and yelled back at him. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT GAJEEL!" Levy turned on her heels and ran away from the dragon slayer.

Gajeel stood there watching her run away. The sting in his cheek was strong, but he didn't care. He knew he deserved it. In fact, he welcomed it. He would rather focus on the pain in his cheek, then the pain he suddenly felt in his heart. '_What the hell is wrong with me?! She's been enjoying herself all day with me… and I… I've just been a total jerk towards her…. I don't want to be… but…_' Gajeel groaned and ripped off his scarf from his head, throwing it down onto the ground. "Why does she make me feel like this whenever she's around?!"

Gajeel saw a figure lean down and pick up the red scarf. His eyes traveled upwards towards the figures face. Lucy stood in front of him, holding out his scarf to him with a smile. "You know it could be love that you're feeling."

Gajeel snatched the scarf back and scoffed. "What the hell are you talking about, blondie?"

Lucy put her arms behind her back and looked away from him. "I'm just saying. It's clear as day that Levy likes you. Not to mention she told me she's had a crush on you. And she also got you and Lily something and hasn't stopped talking about you all week."

"She…what?" He said with a slight blush over his cheeks, not wanting to believe a word the celestial mage was saying.

"I'm just saying. I think you like her too Gajeel. Everyone secretly seeks out another to love. It's just in our nature. We want to find another soul we can be comfortable around, to be able to share our darkest secrets with. And when you find someone you can be yourself around, truly be yourself, then I think you should hold onto that one person, and never let them go." She turned back to Gajeel with a smile. "Everyone needs love, Gajeel. Even if you don't think so, it looks to me like you like Levy just as much as she likes you."

Gajeel stood there watching Lucy carefully. He was tuning in with is senses to see if she was telling the truth. A part of him didn't want to listen and to blow off everything she just said. But as soon as her words sunk into him, his heart began to beat in his chest again. He growled and turned in the opposite direction, back towards the guild. "I don't need this. I don't need love or anyone else. You're wrong blondie."

Lucy watched the iron dragon slayer walk away, sighing loudly. "He really is an idiot."

* * *

The storm had indeed come in, the rain was heavy and the thunder was loud. Gajeel was stuck in it until he reached the guild. His head hung as he walked slowly through the heavy rain drops, his hands nestled into his pockets. He made his way through the guild doors and found his table, empty as usual. Gajeel pulled out the chair and sat down slowly, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. No sooner did he sit down when one of Levy's dogs came right up to him. It was the skinny, and louder one of the two.

Jet had made his way up to Gajeel and slammed his hands onto the table. "Gajeel! Where's Levy?! She was with you last right?"

Gajeel glanced at Jet through the corner of his eye, piercing into him to try to scare him off. Jet moved back slightly but stood his ground. With a shaky voice he asked again. "Well, where is she?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I ain't her keeper."

Jet made a fist and gritted his teeth. "She hasn't come back yet from your…_ date_… no one has seen her and we're all getting worried."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Big deal. Half pint is a big girl and can take care of herself. She's proven herself in the S-class trials."

Jet quickly grabbed Gajeel by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the growl from the big man. "LEVY IS AFAID OF THUNDER STORMS YOU IDIOT!"

Gajeel's crimson eyes became wide and confused. "…what?"

Jet let him go with a shove back into his seat. "Yeah! She's afraid of storms, and this one is really bad! And seeing how you're here and she's nowhere to be found, she's probably still out there somewhere!"

Gajeel looked down and replayed his thoughts in his head. '_How was I supposed to know she was afraid of storms?!... Wait… she did say something about…'_

Gajeel put a hand to his face and cursed under his breath. Jet stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "She tried to warn you didn't she?"

Gajeel quickly stood up from his chair and pushed Jet aside, running out of the guild hall and out into the freezing rain once more in search for Levy.

He ran back to the town square, calling out for the tiny girl. No one was out to ask if they had seen her. "Damn it all… where the hell did you go Shrimp?" The rain was loud and causing Gajeel's ears to ache slightly. He ignored it along with the thundering booms every few minutes. He leapt forward into a sprint, trying desperately to find her as soon as possible. He had run past so many places but with no luck and no sign of Levy. His nose was useless to him in the rain as well as his eyes and ears. Gajeel stopped by a nearby and familiar place, trying to catch his breath and called out for Levy once more.

Crimson eyes widened suddenly as his nose through all the rain, picked up that scent. It was faint, but Gajeel knew it was her. He looked around desperately until he saw a door opened to one of the apartment buildings. His apartment building. He quickly ran to his door, stopping in front of it noticing the bags Levy was carrying. They were soaked and the small toys had fallen out. Gajeel gritted his teeth and shoved open the door. He looked around and sniffed the air. She was definitely here. He looked down and saw tiny foot prints from the rain on his carpet. He followed the foot prints to his room. He opened the door to his dark room, searching through the darkness for her. Her scent was filling the room, his heart was pounding in his chest. Lightning flashed through his window, revealing a small figure curled up beside his bed.

Levy was holding her hands up against her ears to help drown out the thundering boom, her tiny frame shook uncontrollably, tiny squeaks escaping her throat. Her eyes were closed shut in fear. Gajeel kept his eyes on her as he stepped closer to her. Levy knew he was there beside her even if he didn't say a thing.

"I…I'm sorry, Lily gave me a key to your apartment if I ever needed you in an emergency…I … I didn't know what else to do when the storm started I just—"

Gajeel knelt down and picked up the small girl, holding her close in his arms. Levy blushed a dark shade of red as tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and the thunder quickly followed causing Levy to hide her face in his chest and grasping his soaking wet shirt tightly.

"Didn't I tell you before…. Don't leave my side. You're hard to find caz you're so small. Idiot."

Levy remembered those words he once said to her on Tenrou all those years ago. She pushed against him lightly and slowly looked up to him. His crimson eyes were already on her hazel ones. He had feared for her, she could see the worry in his face. Did he… did he care for her? All this time he had acted like a total jerk and didn't seem to care… but now… now he was different. He seemed like he wanted this, like he wanted to be by her side. Like he… loved her. She felt safe in his arms, and has wanted to feel this for a long time.

Gajeel knelt down and held Levy in his arms throughout the storm. She had fallen asleep in his lap peacefully. He glanced down as she slept. She was still soaking wet, and her breathing was soft and light. He reached up with a hesitant hand and brushed her blue hair behind her ear, careful not to wake her. His eyes moved away from her and stared off at his empty wall.

"I'm sorry Levy… if I didn't act like a total jerk today, we probably could have avoided this mess." He sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on his bed lightly. "Maybe blondie was right…" He opened his eyes and looked down to Levy. She was still clinging to him as tight as she could while she slept. Gajeel's chest was pounding as he watched her. His stomach felt different and he couldn't shake the feeling no matter how many times he tried. "Maybe… I do need this." He brought his head back up and gulped. His own body began to shake slightly as his head leaned down closer to hers. His nose brushed against hers lightly. That sweet scent even through all the rain, was still all over her, and it was filling his studded nose. "Levy…" A hand came up and cupped the side of her face, holding it gently.

Hazel eyes began to open slightly as Gajeel brushed his thumb over her cheek. A small voice spoke out lightly. "Gajeel…?"

Gajeel stared into her eyes for a few moments before he spoke again. "Levy… I think… I need this too."

Levy looked at him with soft eyes questionably. "Need what?"

The large dragon slayer pulled Levy's lips closer to his. They brushed against each other slightly just before he spoke. "Love." A blush came over both of the wizards faces as Gajeel closed the small gap between their lips.

* * *

****not sure if I'm going to write another chapter after this but we'll see. As of right now, I'm not, buuut my mind might change later :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok so you all twisted my arm and I decided to write another chapter ^_^**

****IMPORTANT****

**This one has smut in it! Forewarning for those of you who do not wish to read this! Rating has been changed to M!**

* * *

Exitous: haha, thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you say you like my story ^.^ and that makes me feel even cooler that this was your fist GaLe story you have read. It's a lot of fun writing out the characters and their feelings! And yes I know they probably could be, it's just how I end up writing them lol. But I shall take that into consideration :) thanks again!

Radraha48: * bows * thank you thank you. ^^ much appreciated your support!

Bet-sama: hahaha yes! I was waiting for someone to say something about that. :) Host club was a major inspiration since the ep. With Hikaru and Haru's date was my favorite episode. I thought it would be fun to do it with Gajeel and Levy but add in some bits to it. So here is another chapter yay!

* * *

Levy couldn't believe this was actually happening. Gajeel was kissing her, and not just a normal peck on the lips. He was actually kissing her passionately, like he had wanted to do this for so long, but resisted her touch. Without her realizing it, the small mages' hands had reached up to Gajeel's black mane and gripped it lightly. Her head had turned slightly to allow further access to the dragon slayers kiss. Her heart was beating so hard, she could feel it beat in her throat. Gajeel could sense the rise in her heartbeat and it only furthered his lustful kiss.

His hand left her face and traced over her wet shoulder. Her clothes were drenched as were his. Gajeel didn't want to break their kiss for he had longed for it for so long, but he knew if they didn't change out of their clothes, they both would surely become sick. Gajeel was fist to pull away from their lips, leaving Levy to want more. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him back down to her own lips. Gajeel willingly kissed her once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth, further tasting the sweet mage.

He suddenly broke the kiss and pushed her away once more. "Levy… we really need to change. I don't want you getting sick." He stood up right and set Levy down on his bed. "I might have something that'll fit you… just stay there." Gajeel left her to search his closet for some dryer clothes. Levy's chest was still beating hard as she watched him. Her whole body had been secretly reacting to his, wanting more from the dragon slayer more than ever. She let out a soft sigh as she looked outside. The storm had slowly started to fade as the night sky began to shine with night stars.

Gajeel came back minutes later with a towel and one of his large shirts. He handed her both and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't have anything else small enough but seeing how you're drenched to the bone, you're probably just gonna have to wear the shirt tonight. You can dry off with the towel first."

Levy smiled and took the towel and the large shirt from Gajeel as she stood. "Thanks…" She made her way past him and to the bathroom, closing the door behind her quietly. Gajeel groaned as he rubbed his face. His body was already heating up from their kiss. Had he not stopped himself, he would have taken her then and there without question. He wouldn't mean to, it's just… in his nature, being a dragon slayer and all. He didn't want to hurt or scare her away. Not now.

He still would think back to the first time he laid eyes on her. That fateful night he had attacked her and her dogs, strung them up for their whole guild to see. Then when he saw her again when he joined Fairy Tail. She was so fearful of him, and he knew she considered him a monster. His feelings for her never really began to rise within him until Tenrou. No… not Tenrou… before that. When the festival was going on with Miss Fairy Tail and when he fought during the battle with Laxus. When he discovered what Levy could do with script magic. He wanted to become her partner for the S-class trials because he knew she could make it all the way.

He just suppressed his feelings for her. He didn't want them to be seen by anyone. He didn't want to look weak. Gajeel looked down at his clothes and groaned again. He glanced back to his bedroom door and with no sign of Levy returning, he began to strip of his wet attire. He started with his blue shirt and then continued to take off his pants and boxers, throwing everything to the one side of his bedroom. He picked up his nearby towel he had used the day before and began to dry himself off.

After his body was dried off, he placed the slightly damp towel over his head and started drying out his black mane. He stopped after a few minutes passed when Levy's hands reached around his waist and were placed gently on top of his abs. Her touch was tender and soft. Gajeel could feel the rest of her body pressing against his backside, and blushed immediately when he realized she wasn't wearing his shirt or towel he had given her.

"L-Levy…" Gajeel said with a gruff voice, trying not to think about the naked woman behind him. She said nothing but pressed herself closer to him, moving her hands up to his chest. "..What the hell do you think you're doin' Shrimp?"

"Gajeel… you know what I'm doing…." Levy said as her cheeks flushed brightly. Gajeel gritted his teeth, wanting badly to sink them into her neck, to claim her for himself.

"You shouldn't be doing this… I… I don't want to hurt you…" Gajeel said as he clenched his fist. Levy ignored him and stepped around to face him. She looked up at him as he quickly moved his head to the side to avoid seeing her whole body. "Stop… you don't know what I'm capable of Levy."

The tiny script mage moved her hand up to Gajeel's face and turned it to face her. His crimson eyes looked right into her hazel ones. His eyes widened as he saw no fear in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, or what he was capable of doing. She looked strong, lustful, yearning. His eyes moved down her body all the way down to her feet and back up with a gulp running down his throat. God the things he wanted to do to this woman before him.

Levy moved her hands to his chest as she leaned up on her tippy toes. Her eyes closed half way as she looked up to his lips. Gajeel couldn't resist the temptation of her pleading lips. He leaned down to meet her lips with his cool ones. His arms moved on their own as they wrapped around her waist, pulling her lower half closer to his. A soft gasp escaped Levy's mouth, but Gajeel continued his attack on her mouth.

'_I need to stop this… before I hurt her….'_

His hands moved down from her waist to her thighs and picked her up with ease, placing her gently on top of his bed, climbing over her tiny frame while his kisses deepened. Levy had wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

'_This needs to stop… Levy…._'

Gajeel broke their kiss and trailed kisses down her jawline to her slender neck. Kissing it lightly and sending chills down Levy's back. Her back arched slightly as the heat rose in her body. Gajeel found his kisses at her collar bone, stopping for a split second to breathe in her scent fully.

'_I don't want to hurt you…'_

He stuck out his tongue and licked up her neck, stopping midway. His voice was ragged as he spoke. "Levy… you know if we do this… you belong to me… forever…. Is this really what you want?"

Levy smiled and nodded. "I want to be with you Gajeel. And only you."

Gajeel grinned as the words left her mouth. He opened his jaw, bearing his fangs and driving them into her neck, piercing her soft skin. Levy cried out as his fangs broke through her skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders as the pain from his bite sunk in. Gajeel sucked lightly on the bite mark he had just made, letting her warm blood flow over his tongue and down his throat. It was awakening something within him and he wanted more. His instincts were trying to take over his mind as his eyes began to turn fully red, iron scales forming over his skin.

Levy's hands could feel the dragon scales starting to form over his body, fear forming in her now. She shook Gajeel's shoulders lightly, only causing him to pin her arms down against the bed by her wrists as he sucked harder on her neck. Levy winced at the sharp pain.

"Gajeel! Stop!"

Her words broke through in Gajeel's mind as his eyes returned back to normal and his grip loosened completely. He stopped sucking and lifted his head from her neck, looking at the fearful woman underneath him. He quickly climbed off of her as he looked at his hands, watching the scales fade. "Levy… are you ok?"

Levy sat up and held her wrists over her chest, blushing slightly. "I'm fine…"

Gajeel put his hands to his face and shook his head. "This is a bad idea… I've never done this before Levy… I could seriously hurt you or worse! I could easily—"

Levy cut him off as she took hold of his head and turned it towards her, kissing him gently on his lips. Minutes went by before she broke the kiss and smiled. Gajeel looked at her at loss of words.

"I'm yours now Gajeel…. You won't hurt me." Levy moved her head to the side to reveal the new bite mark on her neck. Gajeel put his fingers to her neck, letting them run over the fang marks that had drawn blood. He leaned in and kissed the tender spot lightly. Levy let out a soft sigh as his kisses continued down to her shoulder. He once again pushed her down lightly and climbed on top of her body.

Levy's hands were at either side of her head, her eyes glazed over slightly as she exposed herself to the dragon slayer once more. Gajeel's hands were underneath her arms as he held himself above her. Levy smiled up at him and spoke softly.

"Gajeel… I want you to say it…tell me… please…"

Gajeel positioned himself between her legs and leaned in close, brushing his nose against hers. Crimson eyes met hazel as he spoke back to her. "I love you, Levy." His hungry lips were on hers once more after the words left his mouth. His body thrust into hers and stayed there for a few minutes, allowing her to adjust to his size. Levy winced and let out a cry, her nails dug into the large mans' back. Her whole body was tense as this new feeling was washing over her. Pain that quickly turned into pleasure. Once Gajeel felt her body relax, he knew it was ok to start moving. He started out slow for her, resisting the urge to just have his way with her. Quickly and roughly. To claim. He found a steady rhythm for the both of them, allowing Levy to enjoy this new feeling for a while.

Levy's head was spinning out of pure ecstasy. Her entire body was hot and now adjusted to Gajeel, craving more. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to further enter her core. Gajeel gladly took this opportunity and thrust into her at a faster pace. The sweet moans that left her mouth only fueled him to continue his pace. His hands ran up her arms that had fallen back down beside her head and intertwined his fingers with hers. His head fell down beside hers as his breathing became more that of pants and ragged breaths.

Levy began to call out Gajeel's' name as she moaned louder. His body had been moving on its own as his thrusts became rougher. He could feel her reaching her peek, he wasn't too far behind.

His lips found hers, kissing her passionately. "Levy… I love you. I love you so much."

Levy gripped his hands harder as her body screamed in total bliss. "I love you too, Gajeel."

After a few more powerful thrusts, both had been sent over the edge. Gajeel let out a loud and thundering roar as Levy called out his name. Gajeel slid off to the side of Levy, his entire body shaking with hers, their panting was heavy as they tried to catch their breath. Sweat had formed between the two, but they didn't care. They were together and now as one. Levy moved closer to her dragon slayer, resting her hand and head on his chest, listening to his racing heart and smiling to herself.

She ignored the pain between her legs as sleep began to take over the script mage. Gajeel held her close with an arm, feeling her warm body against his. His eyes slowly began to close, as his mind replayed what had just happened. She was his now. His mate. His love. No one was about to take this away from him. He vowed to protect her, and love her til the bitter end. No matter what happens.

* * *

Pantherlily opened the door to Gajeel's apartment door and quickly searched the small place for someone. He was suspicious since the front door was left wide open. He checked every room to make sure nothing was stolen or broken. He rubbed his head, pondering what could have happened here the night before. He made his way to Gajeel's bedroom and walked into the large room. The black cat's eyes widened as he saw two figures on the bed, completely naked. He grinned as he flew above and saw that Gajeel was holding Levy in his arms, both sleeping peacefully. The black exceed shook his head and laughed to himself as he flew out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"Looks like you finally gave into your true feelings my friend." Pantherlily's grin stayed on his face as he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. He put his arms back behind his head as he smiled. He thought how well his plan had worked out for the two of them to get together, not imagining that it would go that far, but pleased that his friend had finally let someone in. Someone who could tame the monster hidden deep within the man.

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed this short story, it was fun to write and if you would like to check out my other works, I am currently working on Last Goodbye and Trials. ^_^ thank you everyone for fav. Following, and reviewing my story! If you have any other suggestions or things you want to tell me, please don't be afraid of messaging me! I love all feedback! Good or bad! I need it to help me write better stories!**


End file.
